novellusfandomcom-20200213-history
Magic
This page will have all the basic and later on, complex "rules" of magic in Equestria and Earth Equestrian Magic Internal Magic Every pony in equestria has an internal source of magical energy. This natural magical energy is what makes life normal in equestria. Earth ponies use their magic passively, it allows them to gain tremendous physical strength and enables them to grow crops and other flora with great ease. Most of their magical energy goes to their legs and hooves while a small portion bleeds out and into the ground. Earth ponies magic energy potential is small. Pegasus ponies use their magic passively as well, it lets them fly and enables them to control weather phenomenon. Without magic pegasus ponies would not be able to get off the ground, much less control the weather. Most of their magical energy goes to their wings while a small portion goes to thier hooves. Pegasus ponies magic potential is small. Unicorn ponies can actively use their magic. In addition to manipulating objects, unicorn ponies can also perform magic spells. These spells are taking magic energy threads weaving them together, the more complex and powerful the spell is, the more complex and difficult the weave is. Almost all of their magic energy goes to their unicorn horn and other than spells, magic tends not to naturally flow anywhere else. Unicorn ponies magic potential is large. The intricacies of this form of magic is well known and mostly understood, and it is most powerful, but there is a fundamental limit to the amount of magical energy that can be used. You can only use as much energy as you have within yourself. External Magic The much lesser known magic is one that is all around, ambient magic energy. This form of magic is largely forgotten, and what little knowledge of it is left exists in myths and legends. Those few who know of the actual power are strictly forbidden from utilizing it or teaching it. There are also some magically infused relics from a lost age that also untilize the collection of ambient magic, the most well known is the Alicorn Amulet. There are a few different ways to use this type of magic, the first is Incantations, the second is the use of Sigils and the last is magical objects, both natural and pony-made. Incatations Incantations are by far the most well known of the three, but only because of a fake version of it. True magical incantations are created in a magic language and will use ambient magic as its source of power. Interestingly enough, these incantations can be written down and used almost like sigil magic to bolster sigils without the user knowing anything about the language at all. The ancient script with which to inscribe the incatations with are a complex set of runes. The language itself has not been heard nor spoken for millenia. The newer 'incantations' that are spoken are in modern Equestrian and only use ones internal source of magic. Sigil Magic Perhaps the least understood, most powerful, and most obscure form of magic in existence is sigil magic. What little information is available on the subject lies in myth and legend. The basic idea behind sigil magic is by using different shapes to 'amplify' ones own magical ability. In fact it drew in a large amount of ambient energy, supplementing it with the users own magic. Sigils were mostly drawn in circles and consisted of stars, polygons, and runes further amplify the total magical output. To make sigils work, one has to circulate energy between themselves and the sigil. Magical Objects This is more well known than sigils but not as much as incantations. There are 2 types of magical objects, those made by nature and those made by ponies. Natural objects are both quite common and also rare. Crystals. All crystals have inherent magic collecting abilities. The common varieties of them will only collect small amounts of energy, ones that collect more are usually very rare. A couple of interesting things to note about crystals, they make an excellent magic focusing mechanism, and when used as an amplifier crystals can have some of the most fantastic properties. To properly use a crystal, one must circulate energy between the crystal and themselves while also having a complete peice of mind, if one tries to use a crystal and thier mind is in disarray, not only will the spell fail, there will be a backlash as well.